This invention relates generally to dispensers for dispensing flowable or liquid substances onto other substances in cups or trays; and more particularly concerns simple, effective, manually manipulable dispensers for such flowable or liquid substances retained on tops or caps on such cups or trays.
The packaging or handling of foods, and their containers, at fast food restaurants or the like presents continual problems. For example, customers are handed coffee in cups with caps but must remove the cap to pour in sugar or cream at other locations. Similarly, customers are handed salad in plastic trays with tops, or covers, which must be removed and thrown away in order to pour salad dressing, or salad oil, or mayonnaise onto the salad from different containers for such substance at other locations. There is need for means or systems that will reduce these steps, and eliminate the handling by different persons of dispensing containers for sugar, cream, different dressings, etc., which can create confusion, mess, and unsanitary conditions, and delays.